Harry Potter, The Dark Side of Life
by MA Cyborg
Summary: Harry Potter is not all that he is cracked up to be. Outside he is brash and the very definition of a Griffindor, but on the inside, he is sneaky, cunning, ambitious, the perfect Slytherin. When he witnesses the resurrection of a certain Dark Lord, will the tables be turned. Who Knows. AN: sorry, really tired, might change another time. I don't think this will work, but, oh well.
1. A Change of Plan

Chapter One: Change Of Plan

 **DISCLAIMER: (possible) MATURE CONTENT DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF STUFF (it is near the end, so you can read the story, and just skip the mature bit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story. I do not make money off this, this is purely for your and my enjoyment.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LEMONS AND SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES. WARNINGS WILL BE PUT UP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT.**

* * *

"Bone of the father. unknowingly taken

Flesh of the servant. Willingly given.

Blood of the enemy. Forcibly, taken." Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail muttered as he took the stated items and dropped them in a large, black cauldron. Finally he dropped a strange, creepy baby thing (which Harry recognized as a homonculi) before smoke poured out of the cauldron, completely blinding him from all directions. The smoke clears. There a figure stood. Harry knew who it was. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. Harry looked down, not wanting to look into his glowing crimson eyes, when he saw the size of his... _thing_... his eyes when impossibly wide. It was massive! Harry, being a teenage homosexual, immediately began fantasizing things that could make a pornstar blush. He didn't hear Voldemort say 'robe me' and snapped out of it when the robe covered up his dick. Harry moaned at the loss. Voldemort, having noticed his starring, and Harry's moan, smirked as he glided over to Harry.

"I see you liked the view." His smirk grew as he saw Harry blush and looked down at being caught. Harry used what little Occlumency he knew and fought down the blush. It receded quickly, but he still looked quite embarrassed as he looked up again looking into Voldemort's blood red eyes, which were full of mirth, and asked, mustering up all his Griffendor courage

"So, are you gonna kill me or what."

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you mean? The whole point of this was so you could gain a body, kill me and take over the world, all before lunch. Right?"

"My, so blunt and to the point. While I can admit that that was my original plan, I've thought things over and came up with a better plan, one that doesn't require any unnecessary blood to be spilt." Voldemort said while he paced back and forth in front of Harry, 'wow, he's acting like one of those entrepreneurs that I saw on muggle TV. Dragon's Den I think the program was called.' Harry amusedly thought, internally chuckling. Voldemort continued "yes, but the plan will only work if you co-operate."

"Let me guess, you want me to join your side, spy on Dumbles and Hogwarts, and maybe even the Ministry if needed." Harry interrupted with a knowing smirk. Voldemort was stunned for a second, surprised how he figured it out so quickly, he was supposed to be a dumb grythindor.

"I must say I'm, impressed at how quickly you figured it out. Although I was going to some incentive to the end."

"Like what?"

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

"… are you serious."

"Why of course." Harry just stared at Voldemort with a deadpan expression, using Occlumency to not just break down in laughter. "You know, your gonna need more incentive than that to get me.

"Well. If your good and help us, I can always give a, _reward."_ The husky tone on the last word and the shifting of the robe to give him a flash of his monster cock, was enough to make Harry understand what he meant by 'reward.' Harry's eyes glazed over at the images that flew into his head. Voldemort chuckled when he saw the glazed and lusty look in Harry's eyes. He started laughing slightly as he saw the tent form in his robes. He was amused that he could get Harry to lose control of his thought with a mere husky tone and a word. He stored the information away for another time. Harry, having finally snapped out of it, looked at Voldemort, with no small amount of lust in his eyes and said "Deal."

Voldemort smirked once again at how easy it was to get Harry on his side. He was sure that as long as he kept Harry, satisfied, if it was possible, he would forever be loyal to him. He informed Harry of the plan and he readily agreed. After making Harry look, presentable he cast a few diffindos here and there and putting him under the Cruciatus for a few minutes, which, ( **MATURE PART)** funnily enough, caused Harry to have a large, and load, orgasm, surprising Voldemort. ( **END OF MATURE PART)** He stored that away as well. After cleaning up the, mess, he unbound him and cave him the cup. Just as he was about to be portkeyed away, he heard Voldemort say, "please Harry, just call me Tom." And before Harry could reply he was portkeyed back to Hogwarts. "Well." Tom said, after Harry vanished. "That was easy." After Modifying Wormtails memory, he orded him to get the cauldron and go. After amusedly watching Wormtail scurry around collecting things before apparating away. He too apparated. 'I think it's time to visit and old 'friend,' and ask, well, demand for a place to stay."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Back To Hogwarts

 **Sorry for it taking so long to upload. As I said on my profile I have been busy for the new school year and have had extreme writers block. I also won't be uploading much in the future either due to school. I apologise in advance and if you are expecting an upload schedule, you'll be sorely disappointed as I can only write and upload when I have the time to do so. I also focused all my time on this so it will be quite a long time 'till Chap. 3 of Dovakiin Supreme is out. I started a bit but decided to focus on this. One chapter at a time people!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story. I do not make money off this, this is purely for your and my enjoyment.**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of spinning and twisting, Harry landed heavily on the ground outside of the maze. He faintly heard people shouting his name. He saw Dumbledork running towards him. "Graveyard. Ritual. Voldemort. Think. Fight." He lamely muttered. Dumbles heard me. His eyes widened. As he tried to question Harry on what he meant, he feint falling unconscious. It wasn't to long 'till exhaustion caught up with him and he actually fell unconscious.

* * *

He woke up to hear people arguing. He opened his eyes and saw white. 'Guess I'm in the hospital wing.' He thought, internally sighing. He looked forward to see fumbledoor arguing with what looked like the Minister of Magic. He felt around for his glasses and put them. "Minister, you heard what Harry said." 'So, our dear minister heard as well,' he thought dryly. "It obviously means Voldemort's back!" Dumbles continued. Fudge flinched. "You expect me to take the word of an obviously traumatised teen." 'Ha, traumatised my arse' Harry thought' Fudge continued, oblivious to Harry's thoughts. "He could have been seeing things, or it was someone pretending to be him, to cause panic."

"Look, Minister-"

"No! I refuse to listen to you! You-Know-Who is not back! Mr. Potter defeated him years ago!" Fudge almost shouted, his face reddening.

'Defeated does not mean the same as killed Fudge' Harry thought sardonically, rolling his eyes. It looked like Dumb-as-door was about to argue the same thing when Madam Pomfrey burst in the room towards them. "Albus, Minister can you please be quiet to take this argument elsewhere, I have patients to treat and I can't do that with you shouting. You've already woke Mister Potter here. The two turned to face the bed.

"Ah, Harry my boy, glad to see your ok, sorry for waking you up, me and the Minister are have a small, disagreement" Dumbles said with a slight pause and the end. Fudge snorted, Harry tried to stop himself from doing the same. "It's ok Professor. Madam Pomfrey, how much longer do I have before I can leave?" Harry replied, with an attempted puppy face.

"Not to long. Honestly Mr Potter, several deep cuts all over your body, blood lose, and Cruciatus exposure for about 5 minutes. It's always you isn't it?" Poppy lightly scolded. Harry gave a sheepish grin.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Harry walked to the Great Hall, images and thoughts of Volde- no wait, Tom's ' _equipment'_ invaded his thoughts. A brown-haired Harry-seeking missile suddenly crashed into him, almost knocking him over.

"Harry! Are you alright, you don't hurt anywhere do you? Me and Ron were so worried when you didn't come out of the maze…" Hermione rambled, hugging Harry tightly.

"'Mione. Your rambling again." Hermione blushed.

"Sorry Harry, but we were really worried. Ron thinks he heard Professor Dumbledoor saying something about You-Know-Who and resurrection. Does this mean You-Know-Who's back?!

"Look 'Mione, you need to learn to breath sometimes" Harry chuckled bemusedly "as for Voldemort-" Hermione flinched "I don't know what _that_ was, but he claimed to be Voldemort, but I don't know." He lied.

"Oh, ok but, it never hurts to be prepared just in case!"

"Sure thing 'Mione." Harry and Hermione slowly walked into the Great Hall talking amicably **(I can use complicated words too!)** about various topics, ranging from school work to just the different books that they've read. Harry's thoughts still being invaded by _it_ from time to time. Hermione noticed the slight glazed look in his eye, but decided not to ask, Harry would surely tell her if something was wrong. They sat down near Ron. "*'Ey m'te g'd t' se' 'u' 'k.*" He garbled, his mouth filled to the brim with food. Harry grimaced and Hermione look like she was about to be sick. "RONALD! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Ron swallowed meekly.

"Sorry 'mione" he said, cowed before stuffing every thing in sight into his mouth. Harry swore he saw Ron put a fork in his mouth. Hermione huffed and the disgusting display of greed before turning back to Harry.

"So Harry, do want to go to ^ _you know where^_ after lunch?" Hermione said in a hushed tone, so not to be heard.

"Sure, why not," Harry replied in a equally hushed tone, "there's a few things I want to practice."

"So long as it's not too dark ok Harry!"

"Don't worry, it isn't. It's a new one. Just don't want to make sure it doesn't go wrong."

"Ok Harry, just be careful, I remember the last 'experiment' you did."

"It wasn't THAT bad 'Mione"

"Oh, so being sent to the Hospital Wing for 3 weeks with 2nd degree burns all over you body isn't ' _that bad'_ huh?" Hermione huffed, arms crossed. Harry winced at the memory.

"Okay, it was pretty bad," Hermione huffed again "BUUUT look at all the other experiments and tests that I done, were largely successful, the failures only being cuts and bruises and the occasional 1st degree burn. Not that horrible."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before returning to her food.

After all the food disappeared, FumbleFoor stood up with his arms spread. Harry couldn't help but think of that statue in Rio De Janeiro, Christ the Redeemer he believed it was called. **(If it's wrong I do apologise, I didn't mean to offend anyone.)** Hermione saw the amused look and asked him what was so funny, so he explained the comparison. Hermione herself looked to be containing a fit of giggles. Even more amused Harry turned back to Fumbles ( **AN. Running out of names here, please give suggestions of more.** ) He just caught the Goat Fucker ( **AN. Yeah, there's no censors here)** saying "-inner is, drumroll please… HARRY POTTER! There was a smattering of applause, mostly from the Griffindor table, but a few in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Mostly the foreign students. Unsurprisingly, there weren't any from Slytherin except a few from Durmstrang, Krum being one. ( **Rhyming=Intentional.)** Clearly this wasn't as enthusiastic as he expected, but didn't bother trying to get the rest to clap, knowing it would be futile, so he continued "Yes yes, well done Mr. Potter! At the end of lessons you may come up here to receive your 1,000g (galleons) prize money. That's all for now. Toodle pip." He sat back down.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

* * *

 **AN. *Incase you didn't know, Ron says 'Hey mate, good to see you're ok.'**

 **^The** _ **You Know Where**_ **is the Room of Requirement (RoR). In this story Harry found it in Second Year, trying to hide from the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' debacle. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple. May do a prequel about Harry's life before this, but don't get your hopes up.**


	3. Into The Summer, Where Blood Flies Free

Chapter Three: Into the Summer, where blood flies free.

 **An. Im not dead! Surprise! *hides under bed* please don't hurt me.**

 **I honestly didn't expect this to go this far, I don't know what I'm really doing with this, I'm kinda making it up as I go along, without any real plot. So for this to get so many views, even if it's** _ **really**_ **not that many, astounds me. I guess I was better then I thought. Any way, enough stalling. Here's chapter three.**

The train lurched slightly as it set of, the whistle blowing. Harry only just got on the train and was already bored out of his mind. He decided to read the more darker side of his books. Moste Evile Magicks. Perfect. Knowing that he could get into serious trouble for reading it, he put a glamour on it, disguising it as Hogwarts, A History, as it was about the same size. Thankfully, only Hermione was in the carriage with him, so he wasn't all that bothered about making it 100% accurate as she knew about his reading preferences. Hell, it was her that somehow managed to get the book. Ron however, was a different story. He was clueless, and if Harry and Hermione had there way, he would stay that way. Spotting the red-head opening the door, he quickly strengthened the glamours. Normally he wouldn't, with Ron being clueless to just about everything, but Hermione had read the actual book more than enough times for him to recognise it practically instantly. Ron entered, followed by Neville and Luna, and flopped onto the nearest available seat.

"Heya mate!" Ron said obnoxiously loud, with greetings being passed around. Luna glanced at the book Harry was reading and gave him a knowing look. 'Damn.' Harry thought. 'Trust Luna to be the one to figure it out. Pretty much instantly too.' Thankfully, Luna was never a snitch. Hell, she was bullied for a year and a half without telling anyone. Luna may confront him about it at some point, but would never tell a soul, literally. (AN: the ghosts).

"Sooo," Ron started, "What's everyone going to do this summer?"

"I'm going Flustering Fliterby* hunting with Daddy!" Luna piped up, no-one was surprised with her answer. Harry immediately took a Dumbledoor esc look and said "That's great, dear girl. Might I recommend that you look around the North. There's plenty there. Also, want a lemon drop?" In a voice almost identical to Dumbles, causing rounds of laughter to go round.

"I'm mostly going to be tending my greenhouse." Neville said shyly, almost whispering. "Gran said she got some rare seeds for me!"

"I'm going to be practicing my quidditch! I mean, we can't have Griffindor losing can we!" "He makes it sound like we would never win without him!" Harry whispered to Hermione. "Oh and lets not forget stuffing his face with anything he can find, edible or not." She whispered back. Louder she said "I'm just going to do some reading mostly, and we might be going to France." Ron rolled his eyes at her obviousl answer before saying to Harry, "What about you mate? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try not do die. Or cause a herd or Hippogryths to storm my house." Harry said, as sarcastic as ever. 'If only they knew how true that statement was. Well, minus the Hippogryths.' He thought.

(At the station)

After waving goodbye to his friends, he quickly made his way to the muggle side and spotted Uncle Vernon tapping his foot impatiently, an annoyed look on his face, next to the car. Spotting Harry approaching, he grumbled slightly before forcing Harry into the car and dumping his stuff in the boot (causing Hedwig to let out an indignant squark and quickly got in the car, causing it to sink due to his weigh, and started the engine and left. The car was completely silent apart from Vernon occasionally muttering things like " _freaks"_ and " _think they can threaten us normal folk."_ Harry knew what happened, Dumbledoor and maybe a few others like Lupin probably threatened Vernon to treat him nicely. Harry quickly paled to a deathly shade. He knew what the consequences of this might be. He only hoped it was quick and painless, but knowing Vernon and Petunia like he did, and a quick glance and the side mirrors to see Vernon's puce face and rage filled eyes, meant it was going to be as slow and as painful as possible. Harry paled even more, making the ghosts at Hogwarts look colourful, he might even do _THAT_. He was lucky it hadn't happened yet, but with the constant threats about it, Petunia's whole full agreement, and the terribly shaking form of his Uncle in front of him, he knew, oh boy did he know, that his luck might be at an end.

(At Privet Drive)

After being forcibly pushed on the floor in his room Harry fell with an "Oomph" onto the floor. He looked up slightly dazedly, to see Uncle Vernon fumbling with something around his waist, a look of sick glee on his face. A look behind him showed no escape. He realised what was going to happen. He started shaking uncontrollably.

'Fuck.' Harry thought, completely petrified, 'Literally.'

 **AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! And a cliffhanger, as if you probably weren't pissed of enough at me, you get this. Welp. I'm dead. But it's not about me, it's about Harry and what fate has in store for him. You all probably know what's going to happen, but probably won't find out in a few more months knowing me HAH. And I apologise for it being so short, insomnia apparently has a limit, and depression's a bitch. But again, it's not about me, but Harry. Will he die? Will he be saved in time? Can he escape? You will find out soon. If a few centuries count as soon. And after Dovakiin supreme is done. And I can get more inspiration. And if I suddenly start a whole new series. Seriously, it's been hard to think of more plot when you have thoughts of about a zillion different stories and plots and characters and all sorts that just don't fit with my current projects. There's about 5, but they won't be up until these two are done/I get bored of them/I really can't be bothered to continue them.**

 **Bye!**

 ***Flustering Fliterbyes (plural) are my own creation as far as I know. There are probably millions of people who have used this. Please don't sue me. As for what they do, is they sneak into your ear and sent neural transmissions to you brain that make you feel hot and bothered, shy and -obviously- flustered. They 'fliter' faster than the eye can see, and are quite small, so they are very hard to spot. In English they basically move fast and make you flustered, and there movement is called flitering, (Apple auto-correct makes it a pain in the fricken ass to type that.) hence the name Flustering Fliterbyes. I know, so creative**


	4. Wish You Were Here

It is here at last! CHAPTER FOUR!

Chapter Four: Wish You Were Here

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if i did harry wouldnt be such a little bitch (JK i love the series but srsly Harry could be at least a tiny bit better at anything but quidditch)

WARNING: Strong Language, Mentions of Rape and Abuse of A Minor! Do Not Read If This Makes You Uncomfortable

Harry lay, curled up on the lump of wood and matteress he calls a bed, sniffling almost inaudible, the remnants of what just transpired moments ago, still clung to his nude body.  
"teach those Freaks to threaten me." Vernon grumbelled, lumbering out the room, still pulling his trousers up. Soon, Harry was left in darkness. He retreated into his mind and strenthened his self control, as to not go out and strangle Vernon with the belt that was brought upon Harry many times. He never imagined that Vernon would go this far. Whats more, Petunia didnt even seem to care, or just willfully ignored it. it didnt matter. Harry couldnt kill them. He'd go to azkaban, self defence or not, They wouldnt listen, they never did. He could just imagine it now. "the 'Great' Harry Potter couldnt even fight of a few muggles, how pathetic."

he curled up further, tears streaming down his face. He couldnt take this much longer. Shakily getting up, he stumbles to the batheroom and quickly washed himself of the Filth, before returning to his room, clothing himself (if the rags he was given could be considered clothes) and ayed on his bed. thinking of all the times he tried to beg for help. His muggle teachers, the muggle police, his magic teachers, the aurors, his own fucking friends. Yet, nothing. NOTHING. He didnt even try to hide it, it was painfully obvious, hell, he was pretty sure Hermione's parents were doctors who SPECIALISED in abuse cases. He sighed. He couldnt be to mad with her, at least she keeps my preferences (to both magic and partners) a secret. He couldnt ask much more of her. He wnt to his mindscape, and looked at his Occlumency shields, looking for any weaknesses and any way to improve them when he spots an odd connection he hadnt spotted before. It was a sickly green with black dots. "This indicates some form of death magic" He muttered to himself, remember seeing something about it in Magic Moste Evil, but couldnt put his finger on what it was. Deciding it wasnt to important right now, he exited his mindscape and fell into a painfull and fitful sleep.

the next day  
-

Harry awoke to Petunia furiously banging her fist on the door while screeching at him to 'stop being lazy' and to 'get to work Freak.' He stretched, wincing as his still healing wounds rubbed up against the lumpy and somewhat hard matteress. He pulled himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before stumbling through the door, yawning uncontrollably. he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, and proceded to make the copious amount of fat and oil that was Vernon and Duddly's breakfast. Once it was done and served he returned to his room and pulled a loose floorboard next to his bed, revealing all of his dark arts books and took one out and started to read. His chores could wait a bit.

-  
Time Skip: Day Before Hogwarts  
-

all Summer Harry couldnt stop thinking about Tom (more specifically his penis), mouth watering about all the darks arts tom could teach him (and said penis). He got all his Hogwarts gear together, prepared for tomorrow. Just as he got up, planning on going to the park for a bit, he heard a scratching a his window, he went over to see a massive crow, with blood red eyes, not dissimiler to Toms, meaning it was likely his.  
"Why is Tom Sending me a letter?" He mused, unrapping it from the bird, its species evading his mind. It gave a laud caw, leading Harry to belive it some kind of crow, before it took off again. He turned it over to reveall a fancy seal adorned with the slytherin house crest. Definitely Tom. Harry broke the seal opened it up and rolled his eyes at the overly elegant writing. He read through it.

Dear Harry

Its been a while since we've talked and for good reason. I have been looking around for a way to protects you from any legilimancy and have found it. i also have a pleasant surprise for you.

See you tomorrow,

TMV

TOMORROW! How on earth is he going to see me TOMORROW?! Harry's mind was instantly filled with the image of Voldemort getting on the hogwarts express like a regular student and nearly fell over laughing. And what's this surprise he mentioned? So many questions flicked around and Harry could only imagine what it could be. Guess he'll have to wait untill tomorrow.

Aaaaaaaand done. That is chaptor 4. now we just wait half a century for the 5th one. yaaaaaay. A couple of you requested i keep the wall breaking and mid story AN's to a minimum and a shall oblige as they were only really a test and i didnt really like it too much myself so everyones happy i guess.

sorry about any spelling or grammar errors, I am complete shit at that and got no beta.

See ya! MA Cyborg signing out.


End file.
